Brotherhood
by MegzyMoo
Summary: Buttercup Utonium is the world's top assassin. The best in the business. Part of an organization called the Brotherhood. So why are they trying to kill her? Pairing is just BC/Butch. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPGS or the RRB **

My name is Buttercup Utonium. I am the world's most wanted assassin. I am part of an organization known as the Brotherhood. We are given contracts to kill people, but only I get the best jobs and the best pay checks. But now the Brotherhood is after me because there was someone I wouldn't kill. It's all a bit much to take in all at once so I'll start at the beginning, the day I first got involved with the brotherhood…

**Buttercup POV**

I've just killed someone. I can't say that I didn't mean to. He had raped my sister, Bubbles. She cried and cried but wouldn't tell me who did it. I only found out today when we were at school and she cowered away from one of the boys on the football team. I followed him and eventually cornered him in a dark alley way. He had this dammed smirk on his face as if it was alright. So I flipped and now he is dead. I am not a heartless monster but I don't regret what I did. It's one less sick twisted person on the streets. I think I'm just going to try get some sleep now.

I woke to a noise by window. I got out of bed and walked to my window. There was nothing, just the navy sky and a few dim stars. I sighed and turned to my bed, when I walked into something solid. I looked up and a man stood in front of me dressed in black, his eyes were almost black and his skin shone eerily in the moon light.

"Shh Buttercup I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Lucien and I was informed that today you murdered someone. I'm not with the police trust me, I'm part of an organization called the Brotherhood, we are all assassins. We want you in our organization. We do understand that this is a big step for people so we will give you time to think this through. When you have made your choice you can do one of two things. You can take the dagger im going to leave on your bedside table and kill a man name Ronald Digger. He is a very old man that has upset all the wrong people. He sleeps all day and wouldn't be much of a challenge. Or you could leave Ronald Digger and the dagger and forget I was ever here, and we will leave you alone. If you are to kill Ronald Digger, than I will visit you again one night and tell you everything about the brotherhood. The choice is now up to." Lucien said as he disappeared into the dark of my room. I searched for him; I had too many questions for him to leave so suddenly. I turned my room upside down looking for this man named Lucien. Once my room had been thoroughly searched I turned back to my bed and sitting upright on my bedside table, was a dagger. I should sleep and just think about all this in the morning.

It was the next day before I came to my conclusion. I packed a travel bag and then pulled the dagger out of the table. I had a man to find. Ronald Digger to be exact. I wouldn't be coming back home. I do hope my sisters and the professor will be understanding. I've made my choices now and I don't need them to get mixed up in it.


	2. Initiation

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPGS or the RRB **

**A/N: Hey guys so I'm going to try update every weekend, but no promises. Any way hope you enjoy**

**Buttercup POV**

I left home and traveled to an old house deep in the woods. This was where Ronald Digger was supposed to be. I had watched the house for several days now, and this man only ever came outside to have a smoke. He looked very grey and dirty, he was suffering. Around one am on the third night, I snuck into the house through a hole in the wooden boards on the side of the house. The hole led straight into his bedroom and I could see him fast asleep on his bed. I took out the dagger that Lucien had given to me and steadied my breathing. He was asleep it wouldn't be that difficult.

I watched from a distance as the old house went up in flames. It really hadn't been difficult. I turned to retreat into the woods when I walked into Lucien.

"Hello again dear Buttercup. I see you have done what I asked and now I am ready to tell you about the Brotherhood and take you to our sanctuary. The Brotherhood consists of assassins such as yourself and for each sanctuary there is someone in control of it. Then there is the Hand, an elite group of assassins that have surpassed all others that consists of five members. I am one of the members of the Hand and help find any potential members, and you my dear sister show much potential. There is an abandoned house near the edge of Cityville. You will have to pick lock when you get there. Once inside you must make your way to the basement. You will find a red door down there. Approach the door and it will ask you a question. You must answer with this, 'Sanguine, my brother.' You will then be allowed into the sanctuary. Do you have any questions for me?"

I was busy taking all this information in. It was a lot. "Are there any rules?" I asked.

"Oh yes the four tenets. They are the pillars of our Brotherhood. Never betray the Brotherhood or its secrets. Never disobey or refuse to carry out an order from a Brotherhood superior. Never steal the possessions of your fellow assassins within the Brotherhood. Never kill one of your fellow assassins."

"Sounds simple enough. I should be going now then." I said as I turned away from Lucien and towards Cityville.

"Welcome to the Brotherhood." He whispered in his deep voice, I turned to face him and he was gone. I couldn't suppress the shiver that went through me.

I made my way to the end of the street where the abandoned house stood. The windows were boarded up and the lawn was riddled with weeds. I easily picked the lock to the front door and slipped in. It was night outside but the darkness within the hose was overwhelming. I flicked my lighter on and descended the stairs to the basement. A red door sat in the corner of the room. I approached it and a voice came from within.

"What is the colour of night?"

"Sanguine, my brother." The door opened and I stepped into an underground headquarters. The walls and floor were a type of metal. Im not entirely sure were to where to go now. I made my way forward through the room when someone suddenly ran into me. I was about to scream at this obvious idiot for bumping into me until I got a good look at him. He was wearing a black outfit that was adorned with small vials and bullets, on his back there was a rather large rifle strapped down. He had something similar to a hood but it was pulled down and I could see his face. He had black spiky hair that looked just right on him and the deepest forest green eyes. His features were angular and looked as if they had been perfectly chiseled.

"Hey newbie watch where you're going." Perfect moment ruined.

"You're the one that bumped into me! You watch where you're going." I shouted at him, drop dead gorgeous or not he wasn't going to get away with that.

"Hey you're pretty feisty, I like that. The name's Butch, I'm second in charge and head of training." He said with a smirk on his face. "What's your name?"

"Buttercup, if you're second in command then could you tell me who I need to speak to."

"Buttercup hey? That name doesn't really suit you, anything else I can call you?" He asked, completely ignoring my question.

"I asked you a question!" I all but screamed at him.

"Right right I heard you. No need to get all pysco on me. You can go speak to Claire. She is the head of the sanctuary. She is through the black door. Now can we get back what else I should call you?" He said with that damn smirk again.

"Just call me BC." I said as I stormed towards the black door.

"See you in training… BC" I heard him shout out.

I sighed as I walked toward the door. This had better be worth it.


	3. The Sanctuary

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPGS or the RRB **

**Buttercup POV**

I walked through the black door and walked into a room with a training wall to the right, it had practice dummies and red targets. In the centre of the room a woman stood with her back to me reading through some files. She had long blonde hair that was in a French braid. She turned to face me and it looked like she had hazel eyes.

"Hi there, I'm Buttercup. Lucien sent me here."

"Ah a newbie, okay here's the deal. I'm Claire, I'm in charge of the Cityville sanctuary. You come to me to get contracts and to raise your rank. Any training requirements and weapon needs need to be directed to Butch, he is second in command."

"Okay so then when can I start getting contracts?"

"Ah, an eager one. Well first you will need to be suited up and equipped with anything and everything you will need. Then Butch will evaluate your skills and we will go from there."

I turned back to the way I came and uttered a thank you to Claire. I really wasn't looking forward to seeing that infuriating man again.

**Butch POV**

I couldn't stop the smirk on face when I saw that new chick Buttercup walk through the doors. She has long raven hair that is tied up in a high pony. She has a gorgeous face with bright green eyes. I can't see much of her body due to the baggy clothes she is wearing. But I'm sure it is fantastic.

"I see you couldn't stay away from my sexy for too long." I said walking up to her with a smirk on my face.

"I don't see any sexy around here," She said with a smirk that could match mine.

"Ha ha very funny. Come on lets go get you suited up." I said dragging her towards the change rooms and the large machine inside them. "Okay just step into the machine and it will get your size and create an outfit for you. I'll wait outside for you."

**Buttercup POV**

I can't believe I'm about to stand in this weird machine.

**Butch POV**

When she came out of the room I nearly passed out. She had a pair of tight long black pants on, with a low slung ammunition belt that brought my eyes down to how good her bum looked. With that was a long sleeved black shirt that was really tight but unfortunately covered up to her neck. Then lastly she had a black mask that covered face except for her brilliant green eyes that just danced with light.

"Damn you look good." Her eyes narrowed at my comment and I couldn't help the smirk that graced my face. "Come on let's see what skills you do have."

**4 Hours later**

This girl is amazing! She kicked my ass at hand to hand combat, although I told her that I let it happen. She hit all the targets on the gun obstacle course, and scaled the rock climbing wall in record timing. She definitely has the potential to become the best assassin The Brotherhood has ever seen. After all the tests, we went to find her weapons. She now has a pistol with a silencer, a whole bunch of throwing knives, a hidden blade in her sleeve, multiple vials of poison and a very sleek sword. She just had to pick something different. She walked off to get an assignment from Claire. I know that this is her first day here but I really enjoyed her company, she is nothing like the others that walk around the sanctuary. The others seem almost programed, at least Buttercup is different, and she is like a breath of fresh air.


End file.
